20 stycznia 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (57) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 8.55 Gimnastyka: Mamo, tato pobaw się ze mną 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Powrót McClaina" (5) - serial prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 11.15 Uszyj to sama - magazyn krawiecki 11.30 Pod kreską, czyli jak żyć za... 11.50 Ocalić od zapomnienia: Świat w zupełnie starym stylu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: W bażantarni - Pożegnanie z perliczkami 12.40 -14.50 O, człowiek...! 12.40 Sądobranie 12.45 "Ojcowie" (prawa ojca do opieki nad dzieckiem) 13.00 "Przedszkolanki" 13.10 Jaka szkoła: "Co nam przeszkadza" 13.15 Ginące zawody: Szewstwo ortopedyczne 13.25 Odkryć siebie, czyli dusza pod mikroskopem 13.40 Kto ty jesteś? Jacy jesteśmy? 13.55 Innowacje edukacyjne - Centrum Kształcenia Praktycznego w Łodzi 14.05 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 14.25 Gayowe igrzyska (1) 14.35 Baczność 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w 10 tańcach - Bielefeld '94 15.30 Rock raport 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka: Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (57) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.40 Test - magazyn konsumencki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 "Zulu Gula, Miedziana 13" - program satyryczny Tadeusza Rossa 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Sto na sto, czyli 100 filmów na stulecie kina": "Deszczowa piosenka" - musical prod. USA (1952 r.) 21.50 Puls dnia 22.05 WC kwadrans 22.20 Teatr mody Xymeny Zaniewskiej 23.00 Wiadomości 23.20 Bohaterowie, skandaliści i inni - Ryszard Horowitz 23.45 "Główny podejrzany" (1)- film kryminalny prod angielskiej (100 min) 1.30 Gala disco polo, czyli nasza szkapa w dyskotece 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Stare i nowe pieniądze - denominacja 7.13 Sport telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego - kurs BBC 7.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Zasady Davisa" (3/29) - serial komediowy prod. USA (1991 r.) 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie transmisji, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Batman": "Człowiek o dwóch twarzach - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Studio Sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 16.30 "Od dziewiątej do piątej" (15) - serial komediowy prod. USA 17.00 "Sigrid Undset" - film dokumentalny prod. norweskiej 17.50 Krakowskie legendy: Obelisk płaczu 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 20.00 Młodsi od swoich wyroków - film dok. 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Stare i nowe pieniądze - denominacja - prezes NBP Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz 21.35 Halo weekend 21.40 Poradnia pozamałżeńska 22.05 "Fort Saganne" (2) - film fab. prod. francuskiej 23.35 Brzóska show - program rozrywkowy 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Jimy Page i Robert Plant - koncert 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.55 Zapowiedzi programowe 08.00 Panorama Lubelska 08.05 Babskie gadanie 08.35 Look ahead - kurs języka ang. 09.00 Waleczne pingwiny - serial anim. dla dzieci 09.20 TVL proponuje 09.30 Wbrew wszystkim - mag. popularnonaukowy 10.00 Panorama Lubelska 10.05 Independence - western prod. USA 11.45 TVL proponiuje 12.00 Panorama Lubelska 12.05 Stawka większa niż życie - serial TVP 13.00 Brazylia nieznana - serial dok. TVP 13.30 Nad rzeką, której nie ma - film fab. TVP 15.00 Panorama Lubelska 15.10 Viktor i Hugo (1) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.35 Zwierzęta z lasu Farthlng - serial anim. prod. ang. 16.05 Kiarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Klops - magazyn małolatów 16.45 Klub odkrywców - progr. dla młodzieży 17.05 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 17.20 Crystal - serial prod. wenezuel. 18.00 TVL proponuje 18.10 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.30 Czas dla reportera 19.00 Look ahead - kurs. języka ang. 19.15 Siostry - serial USA 20.05 Inxs - ang. progr. muz. 20.15 Krótki kurs historii Rosji: Rosyjskie lotnictwo - ang. serial dok. 21.20 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.35 Dziennikarskie remanenty 22.00 Panorama Lubelska 22.10 Detektywi - serial kom. prod. ang. 22.40 Stawka większa niż życie - serial TVP 23.40 Pożegnanie TV Kraków 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Victor i Hugo (2) serial anim., USA 1992 15.35 Zwierzęta z ginącego lasu (8) animowany 16.00 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko (120) 16.30 Msza święta - transmisja mszy dla chorych 17.30 „Crystal” (100) 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19.00 Magazyn sztuk pięknych 19.15 Siostry - serial prod. USA (5) 20.05 INXS - ang. program muz. 1983 20.15 Krótki kurs historii Rosji (3) Wojna domowa cz. 1, serial dok. prod, ang., 1992 21.05 Factory Records - ang. program muzyczny 1992 21.25 Publicystyczny talk show 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.15 Maiginałki - kabaret 22.40 Magazyn studencki - Universitas 22.55 Nasza antena 23.0 Jedwabny szlak, jap. 1992, 100 min 0.40 Hejnał Polsat 8.00 Jonny Quest - serial 8.30 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 9.00 Sąsiedzi - serial 9.30 Skrzydła - serial 10.00 Szpital miejski - serial 10.50 Filmoteka Narodowa 12.30 Sąd - magazyn prawniczy 13.00 Sport 14.00 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzieżowy 14.30 W drodze - program katolicki 15.00 Statek miłości - serial 16.00 Kuba zaprasza 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy! 16.55 Pac Man - serial 17.25 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 17.55 Sąsiedzi - serial 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Telewizja 101 - serial 20.00 Prawo Burke'a - serial 21.00 Brygada Acapulco - serial 22.00 Informacje 22.10 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Film USA 0.15 Koncert rockowy 2.15 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. (Katowice) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Tylko Kaśka - serial dla młodzieży (powt.) 9.45 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - serial TVP (powt.) 10.55 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 11.05 Magazyn katolicki 11.30 Pegaz - program o kulturze 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Za metą - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 13.15 Studio kontakt 14.05 Muzyczna "Jedynka" (powt.) 14.30 Rysunek Krzysztofa Trusza (powt.) 14.40 Rock Opole '94 (powt.) 15.05 Powitanie, program dnia 15.10 Weekend 16.00 Zaproszenie do Polski 16.20 Weekend 16.30 Przyjaciele nadchodzą - recital zespołu Przyjaciele 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - program dla dzieci 17.40 Weekend 18.10 Jest jak jest - serial TVP 18.35 Weekend 19.00 Hity z satelity 19.20 Dobranocka - Lis Leon 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 20.15 Magazyn kulturalny 20.30 Polska Kronika Ogórkowa 20.40 Weekend 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dom - serial TVP 22.55 Program na sobotę 23.00 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 23.45 Serduszko puka w rytmie cza, cza, czyli urodziny Marii Koterbskiej 1.00 Program na sobotę 1.05 Kino nocą: W zawieszeniu - film pol. 2.35 T. LOVE - Prymityw - koncert 3.20 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Zbuntowana, odc. 7, telenowela prod. argent. 6.45 Lista Hit-Uff - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 Sprawiedliwi - serial detekt. USA 10.15 Jolanda - telenowela (odcinek podwójny) 11.00 Zbuntowana, odc. 70 11.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial prod. USA 12.40 Miłość Andy Hardy'ego - USA, 1946 14.30 Lista Hit-Uff - magazyn muzyczny 15.55 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.10 Sprawiedliwi - serial detekt. prod. USA 18.30 Jolanda - telenowela (odcinek podwójny) 19.10 Zbuntowana, odc. 71 20.00 Ocean, cz. 6 - serial prod. wł.-hiszp. 21.45 Moja kochana sekretarka - komedia, USA, 1948 23.30 Sport 24.00 Wodospad Niagara - komedia USA, 1941 1.30 Zbuntowana, odc. 71 2.10 Ocean, cz. 6 - serial prod. wł.-hiszp 4.10 Lista Hit-Uff - magazyn muzyczny 5.05 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial prod. USA Sat 1 8.00 Dzisiejsze życie - mag. 9.15 Sąsiedzi - serial 9.45 Mój dzień 10.15 Magazyn dla zdrowia 10.45 Kobiety 12.00 Loving 12.30 Pod słońcem Kalifomii - serial 13.30 Falcon Crest - serial 14.30 Tarzan - serial 15.00 Star Trek - serial 16.00 MacGyver - serial 17.00 Zaryzykuj coś! - quiz 18.00 Idź na całość - show 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Superman IV - film USA 1987 22.10 Bez litości - film USA 1986 0.05 Następny pan, ta sama pani - film erot. niem. 1967 1.30-4.30 Filmy powt. RTL 5.30-9.05 Filmy rys. dla dzieci 9.05 Kojak - serial 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial 10.30 Czas tęsknoty - serial 11.00 Gorące ceny - show 11.30 Familiada - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Historia Springfield - serial 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial 14.10 Morderstwo jest jej hobby - serial 15.00 Ilona Christen - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Jeopardy! 17.30 Między nami - serial 18.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial 18.30 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre i złe czasy - serial 20.15 Cienie namiętności - film USA 1994 22.00 Milczenie owiec - thriller USA (Jodie Foster, Anthony Hopkins) 1.00 Statek galopujących trupów - horror hiszp. 1973 Pro 7 6.25-8.05 Filmy rys. dla dzieci - powt. 8.05 Waltsonowie - serial 9.00 Nasza mała farma - powt. 10.00 Kardynał - cz. II - film USA 1963 (Romy Schneider) 11.40 Walet z dwiema damami - serial 12.10 Agentka z sercem - serial 13.00 Aniołki Charliego - serial 14.00 Talk show 15.00 Dynastia - serial 15.55 Nasza mała farma - serial 16.55-18.35 Filmy rys. dla dzieci 18.35 Rock'n Rollowy tata - serial 19.00 Roseanne - serial 19.25 Alf - serial 20.15 Akta X - serial 21.10 Gliniarze z Nowego Jorku - serial 22.15 Pazur tygrysa - film kanad. 1992 0.05-4.10 Filmy powt. RTL 2 6.35-9.45 Filmy rys. dla dzieci 9.45 Ruck Zuck - powt. 10.15 Uśmiech proszę - powt. 10.50 Benson - serial 11.20 227 - serial 11.50 21 Jump Street - serial 12.50 Dziewczynka z farmy 13.15-17.25 Filmy rys. dla dzieci 17.25 Zorro - serial 17.50 Ruck Zuck powt. 18.20 Uśmiech proszę - videoshow 19.05 21 Jump Street - serial 20.15 Piekło Maniłoby - film wł.-hiszp. 1965 22.00 Nie ma litości dla Johnny T. - western USA 1951 24.00 Witamy w Los Angeles - film USA 1986 1.55-4.45 Filmy powt. MTV 6.00 Awake On The Wildside with Maria 7.30 The Grind with Eric Nies 8.00 Awake On The Wildside with Maria 9.00 VJ Ingo 12.00 The Soul Of MTV - przeboje soul i reggae - prezentuje Lisa l'Anson 13.00 Greatest Hits 14.00 The Afternoon Mix with VJ Enrico 16.30 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - program Kristiane Backer 16.45 Cine Matic with VJ Ingo 17.00 MTV News at Night - muzyczne wiadomości 17.15 3 trom 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 17.30 Dial MTV - with VJ Enrico 18.00 Music Non-Stop with Marijne van der Vlugt 20.00 Greatest Hits 21.00 Reggaementary 22.00 The Worst ot Most Wanted - with Ray Cokes 22.30 Beavis & Butthead 23.00 Coca-Cola Report - program Kristiane Backer 23.15 Cine Matic with VJ Ingo 23.30 MTV News ot Night - muzyczne wiadomości 23.45 3 trom 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 24.00 Party Zone - with Simone 2.00 The Soul Of MTV 3.00 The Grind with Eric Nies 3.30-8.00 Nocne wideo - teledyski DSF 6.00 Motorsport: wyścigi motocyklowe Superbike - podsumowanie sezonu 1994 7.00 Fit Mit DSF - magazyn 7.30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 8.00 Motorsport: wyścigi motocyklowe - podsumowanie sezonu 1994, powt. 9.00 Fit Mit DSF - magazyn 9.30 Piłka nożna - halowy turniej w Hanau 10.30 Trans World Sport - mag. 11.30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 12.00 Power Play - magazyn 12.30 Action 5: wyścigi ciężarówek 13.30 Magic Sports - magazyn 15.00 Fit Mit DSF - magazyn 15.30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16.00 Piłka ręczna - liga niemiecka 17.00 Magic Sports - magazyn 18.00 Piłka nożna - halowy turniej 22.00 Wrestling 23.00 Motorsport: supercross - halowe zawody w Lipsku 24.00 Wrestling 1.00 Motorsport: supercross - halowe zawody w Lipsku Eurosport 8.30 Eurofun 9.00 Tenis: mistrzostwa Australii 10.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: zjazd kobiet o Puchar Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (na żywo) 12.30 Tenis: mistrzostwa Australii (na żywo) 18.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: zjazd kobiet w Cortina d'Ampezzo (powtórzenie) 19.30 WiadomoścI 20.00 Magazyn International Motorsports Report 21.00 Boks 22.00 Tenis: mistrzostwa Australii 23.00 Wrestling 24.00 Rajd Granada-Dakar (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 1.00 Wiadomości ČT1 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 „21” 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Mini-maxi 10.00 Misja - film TV 11.10 Karolu, przełącz to! 11.40 Sprawca nieznany 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Kultura *95 12.15 Magazyn dla kobiet 12.35 Jak robi się ogród - film dok. 13.00 TC Brno proponuje 13.05 Arena 13.50 W Pradze było błogo - pr. rozrywkowy 14.40 Oko - pr. dok. 15.00 Tydzień w TC (2) 15.15 Star Trek: Nowa Generacja - serial s.f. 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Oko cyklonu - serial ang. 16.30 TKN Plus 17.00 Oaza 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Simpsonowie - serial anim. 18.35 Kinobox ’95 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.00 Ukrytą kamerą 20.05 Wspaniałe lata - serial kom. 20.29 Ukrytą kamerą 20.30 Kroki miłości - film wł. (1) 22.00 Poszukiwanie zagubionego czasu 22.20 Wiadomości 22.30 Prawo w Los Angeles II - serial USA 23.20 Ostatni Ninja - film USA 0.35 „21” TV Nova 5.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Chipmunks - serial anim. 9.00 Ekspedycja Nova 9.30 M.AS.H. - serial kom. 9.55 Vox populi 10.00 To morderstwo, napisała - serial (2) 10.50 Straż przybrzeżna - serial 11.35 Dlaczego? 11.55 Żar tropików - serial 13.00 Ryzyko 13.25 Ekspedycja Nova 14.15 Tak płynie czas - serial 15.00 U nas w Springfield - serial 15.45 Vox populi 15.50 Marynarz Popeye – serial anim. 16.20 Z historii Formuły 1 17.25 TECX - serial krvm. 18.20 Dynastia - serial 19.13 Czeska Lotynka 19.15 Nova menu 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Trzej uciekinierzy - film USA 21.40 Właśnie dziś 21.45 Ratownicy II - serial austral. 22.35 Tabu 23.20 Penthouse 0.20 Tak płynie czas - serial 1.00 Nova w sobotę STV1 8.30 Was? 9.00 Program dla przedszkolaków 9.20 Elkatelka - pr. dla przedszkolaków 10.00 Isaura - serial brazylijski 10.25 J. Solovic: Biuro rzeczy znalezionych 11.25 Teleweekend 12.00 Protagoniści - serial dok. USA 12.25 Wieczory jazzowe 13.55 Styl „R” 13.45 Terra X - pr. publicystyczny 14.15 Dialogi - narkomania 14.45 Kino 15.15 Film dokumentalny 15.45 Pies, przyjaciel człowieka - serial przyrodniczy 16.10 Cm-cm - odpowiedzi na pytania telewidzów 17.05 Wiadomości 17.10 Benzinol - miła powinność - film dok. 17.30 Magazyn dla zmotoryzowanych 18.05 Rodzina Addamsów - serial USA 18.30 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 Kalendarium historyczne 19.30 Dziennik 20.10 Gra o Nike - teleturniej 20.45 Gala-Gala 21.45 Kluski 22.00 Film kontra kasety wideo 22.30 Uroczystość religijną - fr. film kryminalny 24.00 Świat 24 STV2 17.00 Was? 17.30 Isaura - serial brazylijski 18.00 Wiadomości regionalne 18.30 Wieczorynka 18.40 Minimum kosmetyczne 18.40 Hit fit 19.00 Nauki przyrodnicze 19.15 Stoptime 19.30 Dziennik 19.57 Sport 20.05 Tydzień w parlamencie 20.15 Niebo pełne samolotów - film dok. 21.00 Siady dawnej przeszłości 21.35 Aktualności 21.55 Historia rock and roiła 22.20 Charlie Brown Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV2 z 1995 roku